Lux
}} Abilities consume the mark, dealing (8 'Lux's''' level'')| }} magic damage to her target. |targeting='Illumination' is a debuff that is triggered on-hit or by . |damagetype=magic |spelleffects=area of effect |onhiteffects=The triggering attack will apply other on-hit effects and can critically strike as normal. ** Critical strikes will not interact with Illumination's bonus damage. ** The bonus damage will still be applied if Lux's attack is . ** If Lux's attack is or she is blinded, the mark will not be detonated. ** Illumination will be blocked by and will detonate the mark. |spellshield=Will block the bonus magic damage. |additional= * The mark can be removed with or . |video=Lux IVideo }} Lux releases a sphere of light in a line, dealing magic damage to the first enemy it hits and them for 2 seconds. The light then continues to travel until it hits another enemy, applying half of its original effects. |leveling= | }} |range=1175 |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana |targeting='Light Binding' is a linear, colliding skill shot that roots and damages up to two enemies. 1200 |damagetype=magic |projectile=true |spelleffects=area of effect |onhiteffects= |spellshield=Will block the ability. |additional= * Striking a target that is protected by a spell shield or will still count as one of the two targets that Light Binding can hit. |video=Lux QVideo }} Lux shields herself for up to 3 seconds and throws out her wand in a line, applying the same shield to allied champions in its path. |description2= Lux's wand then returns to her, reapplying the shield to all allied champions it passes through and herself. This refreshes Prismatic Barrier's original shield, but does not stack with it. |leveling= |range=1075 |cooldown= |cost=60 |costtype=mana |targeting='Prismatic Barrier' is a linear, pass-through skill shot that returns to Lux upon reaching maximum range. 1400 |damagetype= |projectile=Yasuo |spelleffects= |onhiteffects= |spellshield= |additional= * Prismatic Barrier will immediately shield Lux upon activation. * Hitting a target a second time will refresh the shield strength, not stack it. * If Lux dies before the projectile changes direction, it will fizzle upon reaching maximum range. |video=Lux WVideo }} Lux sends an anomaly of twisted light to the target area, nearby enemies and granting of the area around it for up to 5 seconds. |description2 = At the end of the duration or if Lucent Singularity is activated again, the singularity detonates, dealing magic damage to all enemies in the area. |leveling = |leveling2 = |range= | }} |cooldown=10 |cost= |costtype=mana |targeting='Lucent Singularity' is a ground targeted area of effect that applies a persistent slow until detonated. |damagetype=magic |projectile=true |spelleffects=area of effect |onhiteffects= |spellshield=Will block the ability's detonation. |additional= * Lux can re-cast Lucent Singularity in flight to detonate on arrival. * Lucent Singularity grants sight while in flight and while on the ground. * The slow lingers for seconds after leaving the area of effect. * If Lux dies while Lucent Singularity is on the field, it will detonate instantly. If the ability is in flight when Lux dies, it will remain on the field for the full duration and cannot be detonated early. |video=Lux EVideo }} After gathering energy for seconds, Lux fires a giant laser in a line that deals magic damage to all enemies in its wake and briefly them. |leveling= |range=3340 |cooldown= |cost=100 |costtype=mana |targeting='Final Spark' is an linear, instant skill shot. |damagetype=Magic |spelleffects=area of effect |onhiteffects= |spellshield=Will block the ability. |additional= *Lux can not cast any ability, summoner spell, or item acitve while she channels. * Cast times cannot be interrupted by crowd control effects. During the cast time, Lux will ignore crowd control effects but still suffers from them if the duration persists. * If Lux is displaced by a knockback or pull effect during the cast time, the laser will fire from the original point of casting. ** There is a small area in front of Lux's character model which will still deal damage after being displaced. The rest of the laser however will damage from the original point. * Final Spark goes on cooldown when the laser fires, not when Lux begins to cast it. If Lux dies during the cast time, Final Spark will not be placed on cooldown. |video=Lux RVideo }} References cs:Lux de:Lux es:Lux fr:Lux pl:Lux pt-br:Lux ru:Lux zh:拉克丝 Category:2010 release Category:Season One release Category:Released champion Category:Mage champion Category:Support champion Category:Slow champion Category:Snare champion Category:Shield champion Category:Ranged champion Category:3150 IP champion Category:790 RP champion Category:Root champion